The Other Curse
by kukitama
Summary: What would happen if a new Curse was revealed and met the Sohmas? Friendship and rivalries grow between two families. What awaits them? Read to find out! PS: I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

The Other Curse The Other Curse

This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I accept constructive criticism so that I may better my future stories/chapters, but please go easy on me! The story takes place up until Chapter 101 because I've only read that far. It might progress into later chapters as I read more. But for now, they're only second-years. This chapter is just like a little opening.

Not really rated T, but only for the occasional words.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Natsuki Takaya-san does.

CHAPTER 1

"It's finally clearing up," Tohru noticed, as she looked through the window of the Sohma house. "It's been raining for a while now."

"Yeah, and summer has only ended," Yuki noted. "Let's hope that it doesn't rain on our way to school."

"What? Is the rat afraid to get a little dirty?" Kyo commented with a glare.

"No, I'm just concerned about whether or not the cat can withstand the weather," Yuki smirked back at him.

_He's mocking me…!_ Kyo glared, but didn't do anything. Tohru was watching them with concerned eyes. _Damn worrier…_

"Um, at least it cleared up," Tohru tried to intervene. "School resumes tomorrow, and I'm sure the weather will be fine."

"That's right, Tohru-kun," Shigure came into the living room, holding one of his books. "Starting tomorrow I will finally have you all out of my wonderful house!"

"You know, we still come back and stay here," Yuki sighed. "The student council still has to stay after school though to make plans later on."

"Ah, what are you going to do, Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked him. "Something fun?"

"We can't tell you that yet, Honda-san," Yuki smiled. "It's secret between us until the actual events."

"Oh, you're right, I'm sorry! I shouldn't ask!"

"Well, let's all go to bed so we can wake up with a fresh start, no?" Shigure beamed at the three teenagers. "Let's hope nothing shall happen this year until the next."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kyo said.

"It means for you to keep an eye out, stupid cat," Yuki said, getting up and heading towards his room.

"What was that?! Say it again to my face, damn rat!" Kyo yelled at him, but Yuki had already gone into his room. Kyo made an exasperated sigh, and went upstairs.

Shigure and Tohru soon went to their rooms, and the house became quiet.

The next day began the first day of school. Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo left the house and began walking to school.

"Yuki-kun," Tohru turned to him. "Do you have class council today?"

"Yeah, I do," he replied. "I'll be staying late, so you can go home without me."

"Can't we just leave you at school?" Kyo muttered. This earned him a punch and he fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

"A-ah! Kyo-kun!" Tohru bent over him. "Are you alright?"

"We should just leave him, Honda-san. His existence shouldn't matter," Yuki said indifferently as he continued on.

"Damn rat! Come back here and-!" Kyo yelled at him, until someone interrupted.

"Um, excuse me?" a voice behind them called. Tohru and Kyo turn around and see a girl looking at them with a boy standing next to her. The girl looked a little shorter than Tohru. She had beige hair that was tied in two pigtails in the back (at the base of her neck, not sticking out) and it reached to her shoulder blades (on her back). She also had light grey eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you two busy?"

Yuki came back when he saw the newcomers. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah, no! It's alright!" Tohru stood up and turned to the two. "U-um, if I may ask, do you two need something?"

"We need some directions," the boy answered. The boy was a little under Yuki's height. He had dark brown hair that sort of covered his ears and his forehead (think something like unkempt hair). His eyes were a deep brown. "Do you know where the Kaibara Public High School is?"

"We go there," Yuki replied. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes, we are supposed to go meet with the princiapl today," the girl answered, "but we got lost." She rubbed the back of her head.

"If you don't mind," Tohru smiled, "we can take you there!"

"Really? Thank you very much!" the girl smiled back, but then seemed to remember something. Turning to the boy, she said, "Oh, where are the others?"

"They probably got lost, too," he sighed. "Want me to go look for them?"

"No, we'll go together. You'll probably get lost looking for them, too."

During this little chat, the three students wore confused faces. Tohru began to say something, until Kyo cut in. "We're going to be late. Do you want to come or not?"

The two looked at him and both said, "No."

The three seemed a bit taken aback by this, until the boy explained. "There should be eight of us right now, but we're missing six of them. It would be troublesome if they got lost and they couldn't be found."

"We're sorry," the girl bowed, "but if it wouldn't be much trouble, could you give us the address?"

"Sure," Yuki said, handing her the school's address. "Do you need any help around here?"

"Thank you, but no. We'll be fine," the boy said. The two of them bowed and then turned around, having a conversation but the three could not overhear (which Tohru would panic to if she ever eavesdropped).

"Well, shall we go now?" Yuki suggested. "We'll be late in about five minutes."

"H-H-HUUH?? FIVE MINTUES??" Tohru panicked and waved her arms around. "H-HOW WILL WE GET THERE IN TIME??"

"We'll do that by not flailing our arms around, so come on!" Kyo said, grabbing her arm and catching up to Yuki. "Damn rat, just because he was chosen first, doesn't mean he'll beat me to school!" Kyo began running, still grabbing Tohru's arm, and…was not able to beat Yuki to school.

The first two have been revealed. Who are the other six? And are there more of them? Keep reading and reviewing to find out!!


	2. Chapter 2

The Other Curse

So far, the three have just met two mysterious people. Who are they? And why are they getting lost? Read on to find out their identities and more…

Note: Names are given in traditional Japanese way (surname, first name). Oh, this is also a chapter that has lots of descriptions. Beware of really long paragraphs!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do own the mysterious characters.

CHAPTER 2

It was the end of the school day, and Tohru, Arisa, and Saki were still there. Yuki had gone to a council meeting and Kyo went to Kazuma's dojo. Hatsuharu and Momiji left early to watch the Mogeta movie with Kisa and Hiro.

The three girls were cleaning up the classroom. Everything was beginning to look sparkly when a problem arose.

"Aw, man!" Arisa said. "I'm out of soap! Does either of you two have some left over?"

"No, I used mine all up," Saki replied monotonously, pointing to her empty bottle (I don't know if they actually do these, but it fits!).

"Ah, I'll go get some!" Tohru exclaimed. "I'm out of soap as well. I don't mind going."

"Are you sure, Tohru? Cleaning up is pretty tiring," Arisa looked at her.

"Yes, it is very hard on your arms," Saki added in. She was eating some takoyaki. "I can barely lift up the takoyaki with my chopsticks."

"That isn't strenuous at all!" Arias poked her.

"No, it's alright! I won't be long!" Tohru convinced them, and left the room. She was walking down the hallway to the supply closet, when she heard a door open. _Oh, it's the principal's office. _She saw two people come out as the door closed. _Ah! It's those two from earlier! I guess they found the school all right._ "U-um, excuse me…?" she called to them and they turned around.

"Oh! It's you!" the girl smiled at her and waved. "We want to thank you for helping us earlier. We're not good with directions here, so…"

"Oh no! It wasn't a problem!" she fretted. "At least you found the school. Oh, um, I didn't introduce myself! I'm Honda Tohru. Nice to meet you!"

"Ah, I'm Nobiki Mikomi," the girl bowed to her.

The boy answered, "I'm Kusanchi Saiki. It's a pleasure to meet you, Honda-san."

"So, what brings you to our school, Nobiki-san and Kusanchi-san?"

"We were getting enrollment papers," Saiki replied, showing her a packet. "This is why we had to meet with the principal today."

"Oh, so you two are coming to our school?" Tohru asked. "This is exciting! We usually don't get new students in the year, especially two."

"Oh, we're not the only two enrolling," Mikomi smiled. "Remember earlier? There were supposed to be eight of us when we met you three."

Tohru had a shocked expression on her face before exclaiming, "That's wonderful! It will be so fun to have new friends! Oh! That reminds me! I have to go get soap."

"What for?" Mikomi wondered. Tohru told her about cleaning up and she nodded. "Well, let's not keep you waiting, Honda-san. It was nice meeting you again!"

"Oh, it's a pleasure! Ah, if you two wouldn't mind, would you like to have a tour of the school?" Tohru said. "I'll just need to get some soap and finish up."

"That would be great!" Mikomi grinned while Saiki smiled.

Tohru, Saiki, and Mikomi entered the classroom after Tohru got the soap. Arisa and Saki were eating takoyaki when they entered. They both stood up and walked over to them. Tohru introduced them all to eachother. Once introductions were done, Tohru, Arisa, and Saki continued cleaning while Mikomi and Saiki were talking lowly to each other. Once the classroom was clean, Arisa and Saiki had to leave for a job and a dinner, respectfully.

"Well then! Shall we start the tour?" Tohru exclaimed. She led them through the entire school. Saiki and Mikomi asked lots of questions, to which Tohru was glad to answer.

"I didn't know Japanese schools had these things," Mikomi commented. "We've definitely learned a lot today!"

"Eh? You didn't know…?" Tohru gave her a confused look, but they didn't touch on that subject further.

"Thank you for showing us around, Honda-san," Saiki bowed. "Now we've got to make sure that the others learn about this, too. That will take a while…"

"True," Mikomi sighed. "We better get going. I'm sure they're waiting for us."

"Did you have a good time?" Tohru asked, leading them to the front of the school.

"We did," Saiki responded. "Although, we still need to learn a lot more."

"We will, when we come back," Mikomi bowed. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome! I hope to see you soon!" Tohru waved to the two as they walked out of the school grounds. _Ah! I better get going soon, too! I need to prepare dinner!_ Tohru rushed back to the classroom and gathered her things. As she walked out of the school and the main gate, she almost bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so very sorry! I wasn't wa-!"

"Watch where you're going, idiot! You could've knocked me into the street!" the person yelled at her. It was a young boy. He looked a little shorter than Tohru. He had black hair and black eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry! I-!" Tohru stuttered, but was cut off.

"Move out of my way! People aren't supposed to be stopping in the middle of the sidewalk!" the boy yelled at her again, then pushed her aside and stomped his way through.

_Who was that boy? I-I didn't mean to offend him or anything!_ Tohru fretted in her head. She kept thinking about it while she was walking home. Once she reached the house, Shigure greeted her.

"Ah, Tohru-kun! Welcome home!" he grinned, holding up another book.

"I'm home, Shigure-san!" Tohru walked in. "Are Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun back?"

"Yes, they just arrived before you did. They're waiting in the other room." Shigure and Tohru entered the room and saw Yuki writing papers and Kyo watching TV.

"Honda-san," Yuki looked up. "Welcome home."

"I'm home," Tohru smiled. "How was class council?"

"We have loads of work to do, and school's almost in it's second term," Yuki sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't disturb you."

"Keep disturbing him," Kyo scoffed. "He'll die from exha-"

"Shut up, stupid cat," Yuki went back to his papers after retrieving his notebook.

"Ah, Kyo-kun! Are you okay?" Tohru went to him and checked his forehead. "I-I'll go get a band-aid!" She ran off.

"Damn rat…" Kyo hissed, but didn't try attacking him because Tohru was putting on the band-aid.

"There!" Tohru said, after putting it on. "I'll go make dinner now!" She left and went into the kitchen. Soon the aroma of good cooking wafted in.

"What would we do without our lovely flower?" Shigure said poetically. "Really now, you two should be helping her in the kitchen instead of letting her do all the work."

"That's what _you_ do, Shigure," Kyo and Yuki said at the same time. They looked at each other and gave a glare before going back to doing what they were doing.

Shigure sighed and sat down at the table. The three Sohmas waited as Tohru finished cooking and brought in the dishes.

"I hope I didn't burn in," Tohru put a plate of fish down. "I overcooked it a little."

"No, it tastes great, Honda-san," Yuki took another bite.

"At least it isn't leeks," Kyo said. "I would be glad if they disappeared forever."

"That's impossible, Kyo-kun," Shigure waggled chopsticks at him. "New dishes are made all the time with leeks. It's a universal ingredient."

"Oh! That reminds me!" Tohru exclaimed. "Yuki-kun, does student council know that there are transfer students?"

"No, we didn't hear from the principal. How did you find out?"

"Ah, well, the two people we met earlier today are two of the eight transfer students," Tohru explained. "I think they're enrolling tomorrow."

"Wow, eight new students," Shigure awed. "Are there any girls?"

"Shigure, stop being a pervert," Kyo said to him. "We'll find out tomorrow if any of them are in our class. Maybe in Momiji's and Haru's class, too."

"I can't wait! It's so exciting!" Tohru clapped her hands together. "I hope that they'll be our friends."

"With your personality, they'll be coming to you like moths to a fire," Shigure said poetically again, to which he got the reply of "You're not a poet."

_What will tomorrow bring, I wonder? New classmates, new friends…I hope they're all as nice as Kusanchi-san and Nobiki-san,_ Tohru thought as dinner proceeded. As soon as the dishes were washed and the doors locked, the four went to their rooms and on to bed.

* * *

Yay! Second chapter done!! That kind've took me a while… I suck at keeping time and school has been troublesome.

Thank you to IceAngel5, who is my first ever reviewer!! gives hug I will keep your advice in mind as I write more.

Hopefully, I can keep going and make it all better! Please read and review!


End file.
